Love Fool
by Satanica- Demon of Pride
Summary: I was not always a ghost. June 13, 1943, that was the day that I was murdered by the one that had shown kindness to me. This is my story. Myrtle/Tom one-sided


**Love Fool**

**Summary:** I was not always a ghost. June 13, 1943, that was the day that I was murdered by the one that had shown kindness to me. This is my story. Myrtle/Tom (one-sided)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately.

* * *

I was 14 years old when I was murdered on June 13, 1943. I was a muggle born witch that had been placed in Ravenclaw. It was a fair house, one that prized intelligence, cleverness, knowledge and Wit in the students. My death was all because of one person, Tom Riddle, who was now known as Lord Voldemort. He was a few years ahead of me at Hogwarts. It all started when I got to Hogwarts. Just like all first years, I was nervous, I didn't know what house I was going to be put in. I had read up on them as much as I could and was fairly please that Ravenclaw was my house. As I scanned the rows of the houses, I spotted him. He stood out from everyone else. I saw he was in Slytherin, I knew the majority, if not all bad wizards and witches came from that house but I couldn't help but stare at him as I made my way to the Ravenclaw table. Not once did he gaze in my direction.

From the first day, many Slytherins begun to tease and bully me, calling me names all because of my looks. Apparently appearances were all that mattered to them. I was short for my age had average and common dark brown hair. My eyes hid behind thick glasses, acne covered my face and on top of all that my skin was a pale white, almost looking like I was sick, it was literally deathly white. All in all I was a typical teenager going through hormone changes, something I had no control of. Thanks to the Slytherins though, I had no friends and many others begun the teasing. I ended up crying by the end of the day, every day.

But he was different, he didn't tease me, at least not to my face and as the years passed, my infatuation grew for him. Many other girls lusted for him too. But he took no heed of them or of me. I was sure I didn't exist to him that was until one day.

I had been clutching my books to my chest, rushing down the corridor to get away from the taunting and teasing of the other students and before I knew it I had bumped into someone. My books clattered to the floor, scattering loose papers.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I expected laughter from the person as I bent down to collect the books. It was only when the person I had bumped into lent down to help me did I notice who it was. Him, Tom. The one that I secretly had fantasies about at night when I slept. He handed me the rest of my books. I took them as I straightened up.

"It's Myrtle, right?" he asked in the dark tone he always used, like he was contemplating his words, choosing them carefully. It added it his alluring and mysterious personality. I shifted the weight of my books to rest on my hip.

"Yes," I replied, surprised that my voice wasn't stuttering or shaky. He smiled and gave a curt wave before walking off. I turned to watch the back of him disappear around the corner. He smiled at me, actually smiled. My stomach fluttered and I felt light headed. I could have literally skipped back to the Ravenclaw common room, this was the first time that he had spoken to me. Maybe my prayers had been answered.

It wasn't too long before he begun to come up to me in the library and we had actual conversations. At one point he let slip that he had been doing some research on a book in the restricted area. Naturally curious, I asked him about it but he quickly turned to another topic. Before too long he was walking with me too and from classes, always trying to know more about me, the topics always seemed to be about me somehow. Many students begun to whisper around us, spreading more rumours about me. Other girls threw glares in my direction. Gryffindors seemed to stay away from me now all because Tom spoke to me. They thought Slytherin had some claim over me now. Tom was after all a popular guy in the Slytherin house. Girls wondered why he was showing interest in me and not them, some even made it clear with their words that I was ugly, that they were prettier than I. Tom didn't seem fazed by their words and even defended me at one stage. I constantly sent silent prayers of thanks to the gods and the greater forces above for bringing us together.

Olive Hornby, a girl that was very obsessed with Tom had a habit of bullying me every second of the day. One day, June 13, was when I snapped. I yelled at her, even had the courage to pull my wand out at her and used the full body bind curse and it worked despite the tears that freely rolled down my face. I left her there and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking myself into one of the stalls. I cried for what seemed like hours until I heard a noise as someone entered the bathroom. I suspected it was just another girl wanting to use the toilet. I tried to ignore it as I wiped the tears that were still running down my face. But there was no creaking sound of a door to indicate the girl wanted the toilet. Maybe she wanted to look at herself in the mirror and fix up her makeup. Then I heard yet another strange sound. I took my glasses off to clean them from the tears that I had shed. The voice didn't sound familiar nor did it sound like it was in English, all I knew was that it was male. Unlocking the door, I stepped out, ready to tell this boy to go away. I looked up and found a familiar face looking at me, Tom. He said something I couldn't understand. Even without my glasses on, I saw movement in the corner of my eye. The rational side of my brain told me not to look but the irrational part of my brain won in the end and I turned to see what the movement was. There I saw I large brilliant green scaled serpent. My eyes found its large yellow ones. I had read about this creature, a Basilisk if i remembered correctly. My body hit the floor lifeless and yet I continued to stare at the snake, unaware that I was dead. The serpent disappeared in the hole that had been created over by the sinks by Tom's instructions. I looked down. My feet were standing in my body. Wait, what? I looked at my hands; they were transparent, like those of the house ghosts. I turned to Tom. Surely there must have been a mistake, why would he want to kill me? Didn't he share the same feelings for me that I did for him? I saw him pocket something, a book of some sort and walked out of the bathroom without looking back. At that moment I knew the relationship I thought we had was only one way. He had gotten to know me so that he could catch me alone and kill me; he wanted to experiment with me. It connected with the research he said he had done with the book in the restricted section of the library.

June 13, 1943, that was the day that I was murdered by the one that had shown kindness to me.

I sat there weeping over my own dead body. No one came, not for a while. My body had long grown cold when Olive walked in, asking if I was sulking in here again. I hid in the walls, not wanting her to see my ghostly form. She found my body and screamed. My body was quickly removed from the bathroom. Autopsies had been conducted but I never knew the results they came up with. I blamed Olive at the time. Though I felt betrayed by Tom, I couldn't hate him. He hadn't been the one to say those nasty things to me which in turn made me run into the bathroom, crying. No I intended to haunt Olive for the rest of her life but she had gone to the ministry of magic , trying to rid me from her life. I was instructed to stay at Hogwarts were I chose to haunt the bathroom where my death occurred; secretly protecting the entrance of what I later found out was to be the chamber of secrets. I wasn't going to allow anyone to have such an unlucky fate like I did.

* * *

**AN:** I couldn't remember what year she actually did die so I've made it that she was in her 4th year and I can't remember it the books mentioned if Tom Riddle was in the same year or not. Meh it's just a fanfic :D I hope you enjoyed it though. Please review. Go on you know you want to.


End file.
